ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Smurfs: The Smurfy Part
''Smurfs: The Smurfy Part ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company, with animation provided by Mikros Image. It is based on The Smurfs ''comic book series created by Belgian comics artist Peyo and it's a sequel to 2017's ''Smurfs: The Lost Village. It is directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Mike White. The film features the voice of Demi Lovato, reprising her role of Smurfette, featuring new voices of Selena Gomez as SmurfJewel, an enchanted Smurfette, Danny Trejo as Bon-Bon and David Tennant as Gutsy Smurf. The film will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 22, 2021 in RealD 3D, only at Cinemark. Featuring a new hit single "Destiny" by Demi Lovato. Storyline �� It's been two years since Smurfette (Demi Lovato) defeated the evil wizard, Gargamel (Rainn Wilson) and his cat Azrael, and all the Smurfettes from the lost village in the forbidden forest now lives with the Smurfs from the village in the normal forest. However, Smurfette, Papa and the Smurfs emberking on a new adventures after they've been magically transported to the enchanted world where they met SmurfJewel (Selena Gomez). Cast �� * Demi Lovato as Smurfette * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel * Selena Gomez as SmurfJewel, an enchanted Smurfette. * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smur * Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf * Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf * Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf * David Tennant as Gutsy Smurf * Julia Roberts as SmurfWillow * Michelle Rodriguez as SmurfStorm * Ellie Kemper as SmurfBlossom * Ariel Winter as SmurfLily * Danny Trejo as Bon-Bon, SmurfJewel's enchanted pet. * Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf * Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf * Tony Hale as Handy Smurf * Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf * John Kassir as Crazy Smurf * Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug * Frank Welker as Azrael * Dee Bradley Baker as Monty Songs �� #SmurfsMovie ##smurfyVIBE (ft. Robyn & Flo Rida) - Beck (Dance/Electro-Pop Mix) # Good Mornin' - Alessia Cara (Electro-Pop Mix) # We Don't Speak Americano - Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP # Destiny - Demi Lovato (Dance Mix) # Smurfs: The Smurfy Part Score Medley - Hans Zimmer Special Effects �� * Mikros Image Demi Lovato �� * Demi Lovato - Destiny (From Smurfs: The Smurfy Part) Fandango �� Smurfs: The Smurfy Part: Teaser | Fandango * Song: Dance-Pop Music Fandango �� Smurfs: The Smurfy Part: Trailer | Fandango * Songs: #smurfyVIBE (ft. Robyn & Flo Rida) - Beck / Something New - The Score Trivia �� * The film will feature new hit single "Destiny" by Demi Lovato. Cinemark �� See Smurfs: The Smurfy Part at Cinemark NextGen, in theatres July 22! * Song: Dance-Pop/Funk/Disco Music Release �� * Smurfs: The Smurfy Part ''will be released on July 22, 2021 only at Cinemark. Presenters �� * Director: '''Mike Mitchell' * Production Designer: Leticial Lacy * Character Designer: Patrick Mate * Art Director: Joe Pitt * Head of Layout: James Williams Sony Animation �� Special Look | SMURFS: THE SMURFY PART * Song: Destiny - Demi Lovato Sony Animation �� Global Smurfs Day ��✨ | SMURFS: THE SMURFY PART * Song: Dance-Pop/Funk/Nu Disco Music Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Mikros Image Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:The Smurfs Category:IMDb Category:Cinemark Category:Fandango Category:2021 animated films Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Demi Lovato Category:Selena Gomez